jugemos a ser cupido
by coriki-chan y naoko-san
Summary: hola este es mi primer fic espero les gusta y se an preguntado que se siente ser cupido pregunteles a ellos
1. la primer cita

La primera cita

**Hola este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten mucho plis dejen review haber que les parece soy fan de muchas parejas que se irán integrando poco a poco además ya saben: los personajes e INAZUMA ELEVEN no me pertenecen a mi si fuera así seria un verdadero caos. Aquí el fic disfrútenlo:**

Era un día muy lindo con mucho sol Toko despertaba poco a poco ya que la luz entraba por su ventana iluminando sus ojos

-**hahaha- **bostezo la chica-**que lindo día –**se levanto de su cama se metió a la ducha.

**Fin flash back**

Mientras tanto los chicos de la caravana relámpago se preparaban para un agotador entrenamiento como el que habían tenido ayer, tsunami sin muchas ganas se levanto y se metió a la ducha.

**Ya en el entrenamiento**

**-muy bien empecemos-** dijo un castaño de banda naranja muy entusiasmado –**pero antes hay que pasar lista... kazamaru...midorikawua...kogure... – **todos iban respondiendo presente, aquí entre otras cosas pero...hubo una pausa que hiso que todos prestaran atención**-tsunami... tsunami... ¿Dónde rayos esta tsunami? – **pregunto el castaño algo histérico debido a que nadie daba solución a su pregunta

-**así que como nadie sabe hare mas agotador el entrenamiento hasta que hablen entendido? **– dijo con una mirada maligna

-**mmmmmmm... yo...e...ste - **

**-que tú que-** sacudía al pobre tachimukaitratando de hacerlo hablar

**-e..Es que tsunami me...me dijo que si le decía a alguien no me volvería a...hablar y yo no quiero que eso pase-**

**-mmm... ya veo así que no piensas hablar eee...-**

**-se lo prometí a tsunami-**

**-muy bien asique todos contra el-**dijo el castaño señalando después de susurrarle a todos alguna cosa

-**si – **así que todos rodearon al peli castaño y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas

-**no...Ja ...al...t...o ja ja - ** decía el chico entre carcajadas casi sin aire

-**está bien se fue...se fu...e aa a a...**

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero les haya gustado recuerden dejar reviews se aceptan criticas constructivas al igual que sugerencias hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Sayonara **


	2. es hora de la verdad

**Hola querido lectores espero no haberlos hecho espera mucho es que he tenido problemas estos días y todo eso pero sin más ni más aquí el segundo capítulo, ya saben: INAZUME ALEVEN no me pertenece a mí y todo eso. Muy bien sin más acción **

**-así que hay esta eee – **dijo con cara picara en portero de Raimon saliendo de una habitación con el pequeño tachimukai quien tenía cara de decepción por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo

-**y ¿y qué te dijo?-**dijo someoka

-**de seguro esta con quien todos saben no?**

**- ¿Qué con quien?-**dijo inocentemente el castaño

-** que ósea que ¿no sabes nada? De tu sabes... – **dijo una chica morena que abrazaba a un chico algo nervioso

**-no- **dijo el capitán.

Todos los presentes se caen al estilo anime y al levantarse comienza la lluvia de críticas al portero

-**cómo es posible que no sepa- **decía midorikawua

-**si enserio que esta siego por el futbol... –**

Entre críticas y susurros todos hablaban de él y al artrse endo se paro en el centro y grito –**ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... –**el grito se escucho en barios metro a la redonda. –**Me dirán que es lo que pasa o segaran asi –**pregunto al ojinegro con sarcasmo.

**-pues veras tsunami tiene... –**se detuvo el peli ceste algo nervioso de lo que diría

-**que tiene que... , vamos kazemaru no me dejes así –**decia el chico con algo de desesperacion

-**pues es que... –** decial el chico muy nervioso sin aliento y sin poder terminar la frase.

-**¡TIENE NOVIA! -**Dijo tachimukai muy exaltado

-**que tiene que –** dijo el castaño con los ojos más que abiertos –**Y se podría saber quien esa chica que lo distrae de los entrenamientos-**dijo el joven haciendo berrinche

Fukui se dio un sape en la cabeza en forma de sarcasmo –** o bueno pues que tú no sabes nada esta "chica que distrae a tsunami de sus entrenamientos es" ... – **corto su oración al pensar en la reacción de endo al saber que ... , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aprhodi quien entre susurros le dijo al capitán con una expresion de celos en su rostro,

**-Toko zaizen es su novia... contento –**dijo con vos muy apagada el dios

-**que Toko y tsunami que –**dijo el ojinegro sin poder creer lo que le acababan de decir, que después de tanto tiempo de compartir con ellos nuca se dio cuenta de lo que sentían y...

El pobre joven tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos mientras todos perseguían a aprhodi por habérselo dicho de golpe

Mas lejos de hay

Se veía a un desesperado tsunami que al parecer esperaba a alguien quien precisamente no era su novia si no a alguna otra persona que pasaba desapercibida entre la gente se trataba de ni más ni menos que...

**Hasta aquí e segundo capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado espero dejen mucho review y se aceptan cretitas constructivas al igual que comentarios hasta la próxima.**

**Sayonara **


	3. entre mas parejas menos flechas

**Hola mundo de fanfiction muchísimas gracias por su review me han sido de mucha ayuda mil gracias pero este día les quiero presentar a alguien muy especial ADELANTE**

**-hola-**

**-hola – (se abrasan)**

**-ella es mi amiga naokoki-san-**

**-oye yo sé quien soy-**

**-ok ok muy bien –**

**-L_L...-**

**-es que naokoki-san le gusta el yaio verdad-**

**-noooo los videos que me enseñaste me dejaron traumada... no e podido dormir-**

**-jajajaj bueno es que aquí a mis ojos-**

**-Ojos cuales ojos-**

**-casi no le gusta inazuma eleven, pero yo la forzare jiji–**

**-nop pero kenichi si hay te adoro kenichi-**

**-lo ven –**

**-ok no los aburro mas aki el disclaimer-(naoko tararea la canción de entrada de kenichi)**

**-ya niña eso es una obsesión -**

**-al menos yo no pido por los de inazuma eleven cuando voy a la iglesia-**

**-shhhhshshshshs eso era un secreto-**

**-pues ya no –**

**-hay bueno inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi es de level-5 a una cosa mas **

**-dejen reviews porfa-dicen las dos con ojitos de ternura**

**-ay estas que no ves que ya es muy tarde-**decía el joven mientras tomaba a una chica peli azul de la mano y corría afuera de un centro comercial.

**MIENTRAS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

**-ammm... creo que llegue en mal momento –**decía una chica de pelo color salmón mientras retrocedía lentamente pero sin más escapatoria fue capturada por el capitán en su gran intento de huir.

-** ¡no,no,no,no tu no vas a ningún lado!-**dijo el castaño mientras le echaba unos ojos de pistola a la pobre chica y la arrastraba el centro del campo de futbol

-**muy bien dinos ya –**decía domon con algo de desesperación mientras todos la rodeaban sin dejarle alguna esperanza de escapar

-**de que hablas-**dijo la pelirosa algo confundida

**-no te agás la chistosa donde esta-**decía kazamaru algo molesto

**- quien –**dijo la defensa

**- ¡tsunami! , pues quien mas –**lo apoyo rika

**-tsunami...tsunami-**pensaba lo ojiazul –**aaaaa-**pensaba la oji azul pero su cara de alivio cambio por una de angustia –**hay no es posible lo olvide tsunami me matara-**decia la chica muy esxaltada

-¿Qué**?... –**dijeron todos los chicos a manera de corito

**-si...este...bueno... yo... –**

**-nos vas a decir o no –**preguntaba impaciente el chico de los goles y la capa

-**¡no no les diré nada! y ya déjenme en paz –**

**-no hasta que nos digas –**reclamo endo

**-Vamos piensa Toko piensa ¡hay ya se! –**pensaba la joven

-**pregúntale a fubuqui el viene conmigo-**una vez más la caravana entono un qué? Y la defensa aprovecho la distracción y escapo tomando de la mano al goleador de hielo y salieron corriendo

En el camino se encontraron con unos jóvenes que al igual corrían

**-suéltame –**decía el chico que corría junto a ella –**o al menos dime a donde vamos –**

**-no no te voy a decir y además ese es un asunto entre tu yo y otras 2 personas así que camina –**

Cuando sin avisar chocaron con 2 jóvenes que de igual manera corrían

- ¡hay** estas!**- gritaron Toko y tsunami al mismo tiempo

**-y que –**dijo harina

**-diablos pasa-**termino fubuqui su oración

-**ejem... este pues –**balbucearon los chicos pelirosas

-**queremos que nos acompañen al... al –**

**-parque –** le a completo Toko a tsunami

-**si eso...al parque...-**

**-tanto misterio para eso –**dijo shiro

-**si hubiera sido más fácil pedirlo-**dijo haruna

-**además tsunami...¿ sabes que hora es?-**pregunto el chico

-**las 3:15-**respondio el moreno

**-¡ NO ! bueno si pero es hora del entrenamiento y todos te buscan ¿sabias ? además por tu culpa endo torturo al pobre tachimukai y casi le hacen lo mismo a toko y ...-**pero el habla del joven fue interrumpido por las manos de toko que tapo su boca

-**mmmmmajam-**intentaba continuar el joven

-**que que dijo-**pregunto exaltado tsunami

-**na...nada...que si nos acompañan jajaj- **dijo toko mientras una gotita baja por su cabeza

-**pues entonces vamos-**dijo haruna

-**mmmmm ja ,pero fue un lindo gesto avernos sacado del ese infierno-**pensaba el chico mientras caminaba en dirección del parque ,mientras que frete a ellos caminaba otra feliz pareja que iban tomados de la mano hablando muy tranquila mente .

Esos jóvenes eran toko y tsunami que aparte de hablar checaban que los otros chicos que venían detrás de ellos no se les escaparan .

-**debería tomar su mano –**pensaba el chico-**no no puedo hacer eso osi bueno no ,no mejor si-**

Mientras tanto haruna venia perdida en sus pensamientos –**hayyy suspiros y mas suspiros cundo se dará cuenta de que lo quiero cunado,cuando,cunado-**cuando de repente la peli azul se sonrojo al sentir que una mano se entrelazaba con las suya ,de reojo pudo ver que el chico que la tomo de la mano era fubuqui quien se encontraba en la misma situación

-**tsunami mira ya viste a los enamorados-**

**-si eso este plan funciono ...- **le susurro tsunami pero fue interrumpido por el hablas de la joven

-**ya llegamos chicos-**dijo con entusiasmo la chica

-**el plan recuerda el plan-**le susurro tsunami

-**¡hay no puede ser posible! Deje mi bolso en el campo de la escuela tsuna me acompañarías por ella-**

Bolso todos se quedaron boqui abierto incluyendo a tsunami

-**tu usando un bolso no me agás ...-**pero en ese momento la chica le dio un pisotón

-**me vas a compaña o no-**le dijo algo enojada intentando fingir una sonrisa

-**así ...el...bolso claro-**dijo escondiendo las lagrimas del pisotón,

Se dieron la media vuelta y a lo lejos se escuchaba

-**oye eso si me dolió-**

**-no fue mi culpa-**

**-claro que si te dije inventa una excusa para salir de ahí pero eso no fue una buena excusa eee.. –**

**-si pero envés de apoyar casi me echas de cabeza así que si medio gusto pisarte –**lo dijo giñendole un ojo el chico solo la abrazo rápidamente y se fueron abrazados o al menos eso pensaban los chicos.

-**valla tanto drama para que nos dejen solos no haru... –**pero paró en seco al ver a la chica recargada en el barandal del puente (este era alto parecía un balcón) lleno de flores ya era de noche los faros comenzaron a encenderse y el viento jugaba con su cabello ,el chico al verla así no pudo resistirlo más tenía que decirle eso que sentía por ellas desde hace mucho tiempo

-**mmmm haruna-**

**-si dime-**

**-es que hace mucho tiempo queriadecirte algo-**

**-claro te escucho-**

**-es que yo...yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti y quería decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido el valor y si no me correspondes lo entenderé porque... –**fue interrumpido por haruna

-** quien te dijo que no eras correspondido-**y en un movimiento difícil de explicar se desarrollo un largo y lindo beso era una atmosfera muy romántica que adornada de flores y luz de la luna era perfecta hasta que esa linda atmosfera fu interrumpida por unas voces

-**si yes el plan funciono-**

**-tsunami cállate o nos escucharan-**pero he el inútil intento de tapar su boca toko y tsunami que estaban detrás de un arbusto observando todo cayeron dejándose ver por los enamorados .

Mientras los chicos trataban de dar una explicación de lo ocurrido a ninguno se le paso por la mente que alguien los estaba observando y a juzgar por su rostro no estaba muy feliz.

**Naoko: wow esto esta súper interesante-**

**Kori:jajaj se los dije , muy bien ya saben dejen reviews y...-**

**Naoko:-ejem... no c te olvida algo –**

**Kori- así le damos muchas gracias a diki-chan gracias a ella me anime a presentar a naoko no pienses que te copiamos ni te robamos tu idea es un tributo Asia tu gran genio –**

**Juntas: -gracias-**

**Naoko-además le cuento se acerca noviembre muajajajaja-con la típica lámpara en su cara**

**Kori- deja de hacer payasadas- y se la quita **

**Kori – habrá una historia de terror sobre inazuma se estrenaran 2 capítulos por semana uno el martes y el otro el jueves si que nos vemos**

**Naoko –jajajajajaja prepárense para vivir el terror-**

**Kori – en eso te apoyo amiga además perdón por las faltas de ortografía -**

**Juntas: -hasta el próximo Cap. ¡ Sayonara! **


	4. vamos al cine?

**en ... ay por dios co...co...cori no te atrves a volter-**se escuchan barios pasos

**Cori: -naoko que pasa no me asustes-**

**Endo: - hola este es el estudio de las chikas coriki-chan y naokoki-san – **pregunto el joven

**cori:- e...eee...enserio son ellos naoko –**

**naoko; . si –**

**cori: - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –**cae desmallada y tsunami la atrapa

**tsunami: - wow eso estuvo cerca que le paso –**

**naoko:; - mejor pregúntaselo a ella cuando despierte asi comienza el dia **

**. -Y bien piensan decirnos o ¿no?-** los miraba el peliblanco

-**bueno pues... –**

**-nosotros no –**

Haruna y fubuki uno al otro y al mismo tiempo dijeron

-**¡ CALLERON !** –y comensaron a reírse dejando a los pelirosas cunfundidos viéndose uno a otro

-**ja ja ja no es cierto fubuqui y yo les damos las gracias –**

**-¡ QUE ¡! –** gritaron ambos chicos

**-si gracias a su ayuda pued decirle lo que siento a haruna pero ... – **

**-¡pero que ! hay un pero –**grito la ojigris

-** si y ese pero es mi ... – **

-**tu hermano ¿cieto? – **pregunto tsunami

-**si es eso es el problema –** gijo la ayudante con un deje de tristeza

-**pero tsunami en eso no pensamos en ****que aremos con kido –**

**-no lo se toko- **

**-toko,tsunami pedirles un favor –**dijeron los 2

-**no mencionen nada a nadie –**dijo haruna

-**claro- **dijo la pelisalmon

-**por eso no hay pro…. –** pero el chico paro en seco al ver que kido los veía detrás de un árbol

-**aa… que pasa tsunami … - **pregunto el peliblanco

-**a….a…atrás de ti fu…buki e…esta ki..do..- **balbuseo tsunami sin aire

-**no…no bromes tsunami –**le susurro toko con vos seria

-**no es ninguna broma …. ¡toko que aremos !**

**-no lo se –**

**-va a hablar con el-**

**-no hace falta – **dijo el estratega saliendo detrás del arbusto

-**her…hermano –**

**-kido – **pronuncio fubuki con ojos de plato 0.0

Todos se quedaron paralisados al ver que kido se encontraba detrás de ellos

-**haruna ,ven vamos a la casa tenemos que hablar –** dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

-**¡ALTO no la toques! – **le dijo fubuki poniéndose frente a el

-** tu no te metas no es tu problema –**le grito enfadado kido

-**no si es mi problema ,nodejare que la regañes –**

**- podría sugerirles que ….- **tsunami fue interrumpido por un grito asi:

-** ¡ tu no te metas ! - ** gritaron ambos chicos

-**ya te dije shirou no es tu problema ,…camina haruna – **

**-no te la lleves no dejare que le le agas nada , todo esto fue mi culpa –**

**-fubuki –** dijo con ternura haruna y algo sonrrojada

-**yo le pregunte y … y…todo fue mi culpa asi que si le vas hacer algo a algien será a mi –**dijo poniéndose frente a el . kido lo miro seriamente ,fubuki abrazo a haruna ,unos segundos después kido sonrrio

-**eso es lo que esperaba –**

**-¿quee…? – **pregunto fubuki

-**si …no esperaba menos de ti ,ya que simpre busque a alguin bueno para mi hermana ,alguin que la quisiera y fuera capas de enfrentarme y defenderla y …alfin lo encontré –**recitaba el estratega

-**hermano…enserio ? - ** comenso a emocionarse haruna

-**si …enserio –**

**- =D haaaaa te quiero mucho –**corri y abraso a kido y regreso a besuquear a fubuki en la boca y este le correspondía

-**hey,hey,hey compórtense no exageren sigo aquí –**dijo con su cara habitual

-**lo ciento –**

**-y en cunato a ustedes 2 –**dijo kido señalando a los pelirosas que trataba de huir

-**si dime…-**volteo toko

-**vengan aquí –**les dijo el estratega

-**este nosotros no….no….¡corre! –** le dijo tsunami a la defensa minetras la tomaba de la mano y corrió, kido sin ninguna preocupasion solo soto un chifido y todo el equipo salió detrás de los arbustos y arbole incluyendo a rika

-**o..ola , y haora tsunami –**

**-haora se vienen conmigo – **rika tomo a toko por la oreja e ichinose hacia lo mismo con tsunami

-**no rika au au au duele –**

**-tu calla y camina –**

**-oye rika no le au au espera ichinose –**

**-tu también tsunami calla y camina que de esta no se salvan –**

**-a donde los llevaran? –**pregunto endo

**- tu confía les daremos una lección para que no agan cosa malas –** dijeron rika e ichinose con cara maliciosa

-**siiii yo te ayudo-**les dijo el capitán muy annimoso

-**la verdad es que no querras ver esto –** le dijo ichinose quitándole los animos a capitán y asi desaparecieron caminando entre las ramas del bosque

-**wow que cres que les agan mido –**

**-no lo se hirot no lo se –**

**-YA EN EL BOSQUE-**

**-0_0 ¡que! Enserio ellos son parte del plan –**gritaba tsunami por todo rl lugar con ojos de plato

-** si pero no lo grites o nos escucharan-**le susurro toko a tsunami –** tsuna mira ichinose y rika ;) son nuestros complises –**

**- ha fiu… entonces nos salvaron **

**-EN EL CAMPAMENTO-**

**-que les habran echo –**preguntaba cabeyama

**-mira allí vienen …que pero si vienen como si nada ubiese sucedido – **grito kazemaru

-**ejem ... ya llegamos –** dijo tsunami

-**sigamosle la corriente – **susurro endo

-**hola- **saludaron todos como si nada

-**si genial –**dijo tsunami

-**oye no te confies algo deven de tramar tsuna-**

**-hay toko no seas tan desconfiada-**

**-haora-**susorro goengi

todas las chicas atraparon a toko y los chicos a tsunami a esepsion de fubuki ,haruna,rika e ichinose

-**haora nos diran que hicieron o sufrirán-**dijo aprodi

-**ok se los diremos-** pronuncio la peli salmon

-** ¡ quee se los diras ¡!-** dijo el pelirrosa

-** si ¡! Estamos planeando una salida al cine –**

**-¡!¡ que ¡! –** dijeron todos incluyendo a tsunami ,ichinose y rika

-**si yo invito asi que prepárense mañana salimos a las 4:00 pm asi que se preparan –** dijo toko

-**si-** todos se fueron a sus abitaciones muy esntuciasmados

-**oye de donde sacaste eso toko –**

**-tengo un plan-**dijo con cara maliciosa

**-si –**

**-y mediras –**

**-nop solo somos Rika,Haruna Y YO-**

**-entonces no te molesta que le duga a todos verda? –**

**-no tsunami tu no harias eso verdad ¿o si?- **dijo la peli salmon haciendo los ojitos mas tiernos que tachimukai

-** noo ...pero...hasss esta bien-**dijo sarcástico

-**hay que lindo eres te quiero mucho-** lo abraso

-**bueno me tengo que ir tsunami nos vemos mañana-**

**-¿ a donde vas ?**

**-a la casa de haruna-**

**- a ok la saludas de mi parte-**

**-claro y gracias por no decir nada-**le dijo mientras lo abrasaba y de u abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un rápido beso y se fue corriendo ,el joven surfista solo se quedi mirando al cielo y regreso al campamento

-**a la hora de la cena-**

**-tsunami clik,clik tsunaaaamiii-** chazqueaba kazemaru –

-** –** decía sin ninguna atancion

-**endo mira esto –** le dijo handae

-**ok-**

**- tsuami me dejas partir tu tabla de surf –**

**-si-**todos se rieron e vos baja

-**yo sigo-**dijo endo-**me dajarias ponerle salsa a tu comida –**

**-si-**y el peli castaño hiso lo dicho

-**a comeer-** dijo natsumi

-**oigan y y toko –**

-** haaaaa quema-** grito de repente tsunami

-**wii ya despertó –** dijo kageyama

-**tsunami donde están las chikas-**pregunto fuyuppe

**-en la casa de haruna-**

**- quee esta en mi cas ¡!-**grito kido

**-como que en tu casa-**pregunto fubuki

**-si que haruna se fue a vivir a mi casa,como mi padrasto salió de viaje –**

**-haaa no te preocupes no harán nada malo-** le susurro aki

-** en la mancion kido-**

**-wow enserio-**dijo haruna

-** si lla tengo los boletos –**

**-y los separaste toko? –**

**-si-** y saco una paca de boletos y 3 pares aparte

-**aver a cual los meteras –**

**-una película mitad acción mitad terror rika-**

**-y los elegidos por asi decir –**

**-los elegi según su personalidad haruna y asi sabre lo que pasara-** dijo la pelirrosa muy confiada

-**cuenta,cuanta-**dijeron ambas chicas

**-muy bien primero están endo y aki después natsumi y goengi-**

**-aja,sige-**

**- y al final tobitaka y fuyuppe . a endo y a aki lo meteré a ver el titanic-**

**-pero ¿esa salió ase 15 años ?-**dijo rika

-**por eso mañana cumple 15 años y la resestrenaran de nuevo-**

**-haaaaa asi si-**dijo haruna

**-a natsumi y gonengi los meteré a ver un loco y estúpido amor –**

**- ^huuuuy-**corearon pícaramente las dos chikas

-**siii-**

**- y al final tobitaka y fuyupe ellos verán la noche del demoni- **dijo la pelirosa

-**y donde entramos nosotras toko-**

**-ha eso iva haru cada una llevara una cámara dee video y una pantalla para ver lo que pasa-**

**-y nos cres que se darán cuenta –**

**-no mira –**saco 3 moños de color rosa –**tiene una cámara y al encender la pantalla de la imagen se enciende la camaa i comienza a grabar y lo que la camara grabe ustedes lo verán en la pantalla ... simple no –**haciendo cara inteligente

-**wow eres una genio-**

**-grasias haruna gracias-**

**-ok mañana empieza el plan ok-**

**-al dia siguiente en le cine -**

**-muy bien mi plan comienza –** susurro natsumi**-digo bien vengan conmigo –**todos comensaron a caminar pero haruna se detuvo a una q otra chika y rika a uno q otro chiko

Andentro de la sala de cine

**Tsunami ichinose que nadie salgo entendido- **les decía la peli roa a manera de sargento

**A la orden- **dijeron ambos chicos como si estuvieran en la marina toko se dio media vuelta

**Ejem natsumi goengi síganme-**

**-haruna toma ya esta grabando cuando la luz se apage te sientas una fila adelante ve la pantalla y grabalos –**le susurro la peli salomon

**-ustedes no alcasanron boleto asi que toma sala 3 a la izquierda - **le tendio la mano con 2 boletos

**-suerte haruna- ** le dijo toko en vaz baja. Los chikas salieron cainadando y detrás de ellos haruna

**- hey fuyuppe y tobi vengan-**

**-toko no me digas tobi –**dijo algo enfadado

**-ok muy bien no te esponjes tomo te compre una entrada a una película que talves te interese –**

**-wow gran cosa no le temo a nada de eso-** dijo dicimulando su preocupasion con desinteres

**-bien para que no vallas solo te conseguiré paraja –**

**-asi y quien será-**

**- hey fuyuppe ben –** el joven se sonrrojo un poco l ver a su acompañante

- **bien entoces yo me no,no,no, me jor que balla rika por que si la meto a ver la película del titanic se pondrá a ver la ´peli y se le olvidara la misison-**pensaba la peli salmon

-** rika hey sale tu siges ok ? - ** dijo la peli salmon y se marcho

**-endo aki e acen el favor de seguirme –**

-**claro –**dijo aki entraron a una sala con mucha gente

-**y eso? –**dijo el capitán

**-no lo se- **dijo aki

**-y toko-** dijo el pelicastaño al voltear se percataron de que la joven ya no estaba

**-mira endo hay hay lugar – **

**-mmmm bien vamos-**

**- 2 horas después-**

Se ven salir a 21 chicos de diferentes salas de un gran cines platicando de diversas temas

**Wow genial-**

**-increible-**

Decían varios chicos pero ninguno de percato de que ya abia baria parejas de la mano

**Toko haruna rika vengan- ** pero al ver que toko lloraba inconsolable y haruna venia traumada rika temblaba de miedo

**Que tienes chikas –**le pregunto tsunami

**Que...ja...mas...en...en...mi vida vere películas romanticas –** sollozaba la joven

**Por que –**

**Sinf...snif... simpre se enamoran y se mueren y...y..haaa-** comenso a llorar

**Ya ya tranquila la consolaban todos los chicos**

-**en el campamento-**

**-gracias –**dijeron todos a toko

**-no la pasomos super-**dijo toramaru

**-si gracias- **le completo tachi

-** hay no hay de que pero nos tenemos que ir-**

**-a donde se van toko-**

**-ami casa tenemos cosas que hacer-**dijo algo nerviosa

-**ok-**le dijo viendomla a los ojos

-**ha...haruna rika vámonos –**

**-si-**contestaron ambas y salieron y cerraron la puerta

-** bien ya es hora chicos-**

**-en la casa zaizen-**

**-siiiii salió perfecto –**grito rika

**-ademas fue divertido-**agrego toko

-**siii y muuuuyyy romantico-**dijo haruna

-**aver cual veremos primero-**

**-mmmmmmm el de ...- **

**-el de nasumi y goengi –**

**-siiiii toko-**

**-asi que aquí ba las chicas conectaron todo el video empeso –**

En la pantalla se veía rika decir:

**Esta es mi micion aki cominesa la aventura de los 2 enamorados y conociendo a goengi hara lo siguiente-**


	5. como te fue en el cine primera parte

**-¡ HOLA!-**junta gritan emocionadas ambas chicas

-**como están mis queridos lectores?-**

**-me imagino que bien cori-**

**-que bueno lamento todo del último fic por que no tuvo ni final y muchas faltas de ortografía lo ciento muchísimo también por la tardanza pero siii adivinen quienes vinieron de visita haaaaa-**

**- -_- los chicos del inazuma que gran sorpresa –**

**-hay nao no seas tan aguafiestas si, tendremos de invitados a los chicos de inazuma: D –**

**-bien el disclaimer de siempre –**dicen naokoki sin entusiasmo

-**inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi o a mi aguada amiga es creación de level-5 sin mas interrupción los dejo con el capitulo-**

**-fuera del aire-**

**( Naoko que tienes?) (Nada cori es que...es que... hay)** comienza a llorar (**vamos amiga cuéntame) (me cierto mi novio cori) (hay naoko que te parece si nos vamos por helado)**

**(Creo que sí pero que tu amigo de pelo verde no nos acompañe si) ( Quien naoko?) (Ese el marciano de los refranes) (Fuera midorikawua esto es entre chicas) midorikawua: si me traes helado me iré **

**Cori: echo ahora fuera...**

**...**

**LA NOCHE DE CHICAS PRIMER VIDEO Y SGUNDO TAMBIEN**

**-Comenzara con el clásico bostezo y el abrazo después ara como si tomara algo al miso tiempo que natsumi pero bueno veremos qué pasa "ACCION"-**dijo la peli azul volteando la ente de la cara así los 2 chicos que se encontraban una fila atrás .en la imagen de la cámara se observaba a goengi y a natsumi ver la peli tranquilamente pero en un momento de descuido vio a la joven pelirroja tan tiernamente que no pudo parar rika solo veía por la pequeña pantalla lo que sucedía

**-haaaawww- **bostezo el goleador de fuego

-**tienes sueño?-**

**-algo-**

**-mmm... pues a mi si me está gustando –**pero fu interrumpido por la voz de la peli azul en cuenta regresiva

-**3, 2, 1, y... y es que les dije el bostece haruna me debes 20 jajá-**

En la pantalla se veía al joven hacer lo que la peli azul avía dicho del bostezo y el abraso a lo cual la joven solo pudo sonrojarse en ese instante se vieron mutuamente

-**olle-**dijero ambos chicos

-** no lo ciento goengi tu ibas a hablar-**

**-no, no, no, no de ninguna manera natsumi...-**

Hubo un pequeño silencio y...

**-al diablo sabes que...-**su frase fue corta ya que se lanza sobre la gerente y la beso

**-wow-**

**-lo...lo siento natsumi fu...fueron mis impulsos –**

**-Eso estuvo increíble-**

**-¡QUE!-**

**-si y estos son mi impulso –**se repitió la misma historia y así siguieron besandose hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la joven que como lo planeo la peli rosa se había dedicado después de un rato a ver la película y grito:** que se van a divorciar-**

**-rika ?- **preguntaron ambos jó peli azul solo se agacho para que no la viesen

-**mm... quién sabe-** y ellos volvieron vieron a lo suyo

**- fui casi me descubren bueno aquí acaba mi misión ya se va a encender la luz y no quiero que me vean-**

Hubo una pequeña pausa y el video acaba y en abrir y cerrar de ojos a la peli celeste le llovieron todo tipo de almohadas y cojines

-**que?-**pregunto confundida

**-y todavía preguntas por que -_- casi te descubren –**la peli salmón así golpea a la peli celeste con otro cojín cuando ding dong,sono el timbre

**-te salvo la campana –**decía Toko mientras se ponía la bata y baja abrir

-**EN LA SALA DE ABAJO-**

**TOC TOC TOC** FUERTES TOQUIDOS SE ESCUCHARON EN LA PUERTA

**-ya voy ya voy hay pero que desesperados –**pero al abrir la puerta su sorpresa fue grande al ver que eran 3 chicos con cara picara

-**Ho...hola chicos-**

**-hola nos dejaras pasar o lo haremos por las malas –**

**-no solo chicas-**llena de valentía les dijo

**-bien lo aremos a las malas-**

**-hay no que haces bájame rik...**-si frase fue cortada por un trapo que tapo su boca

-**bien ahora nos dirán que planeaban cuando fuimos al cine-**decía un joven pelirosa mientras terminaba de atar a una silla a la peli salmón

-**no i si no medaban ir gritare-**

**-inténtalo-**

**-ri...-**sucedió lo mismo fue amordazada por un joven es el trío maligno eran los 3 impacientes novios tsunami , Ichinose y fubuki que se encontraban ansiosos por saber lo que había sucedido ese día

**-bien se los diré ...si me sueltas tsunami –**

**-hecho-**

**-este chicas tenemos invitados porfabor arréglese –**grito la joven

-**DESDE ARRIBA**-

HARUNA: son chocos ?

Toko: si

Rika: -_- bien

Se escucharon varios pasos en el pasillo

Toko: listas

Rika y haruna: si

La puerta se abrió y entraron los 3 chicos

Rika: querido que..Que haces aquí

Ichinose: ver que hacen

Fubuki: si haru nos van a decir

Los tres chicos pusieron una cara tan linda :**por favor siii**

Las 3 chicas : **bien**

Y así comenzaron a explicarles los del video y todo eso

Tsunami**: nos podemos quedar**

Toko: **claro por que no**

Y así se pusieron a ver de nuevo el video de natsumi y goengi

Tsunami : **wow jajajaj que buena idea**

Ichinose :** si pero la que se lleva la felicitación es mi rika ya que sin ella no hubiesen podido ver nada**

Fubuki:** haruna tú también participaste en esto ? –**

Haruna: ** si fubuki p0r que ?**

Fubuki : ** es que nunca te creí capas de hacer algo si **

Tsunami : ** no es hora de peleas mejor vemos otra cosa nueva sale **

Toko: ** bien la el siguiente video es muy traumante así que porfabor mantenga cerca a su novio cerca ok la siguiente es haruna así que este es su video ...**

**-ok hasta aki el segundo capítulo –**

Cori : **ok queridos lectores dejen su reviews y díganos que tanto les gusto y que tipo de escritura les gusto mas la primera parte o la segunda**

**-siii la que tiene los nombres antes del dialogo ooo así al viva México –**

Cori: **cómo es eso de la viva México naoko ?**

**Si que adivinar quién es –**

Cori: ** más fácil ave ven nuestros diálogos ¿Cuál les gusta más? Como hablo yo a habla naoko**

**-pues obvio se irán con migo-**decía la peli castaña ilusionada

Cori: **mejor cállate mal amiga**

**-mal amiga yo-**

Cori: **si tu**

**-por que dices eso cori? –**decía la chica haciendo una señal con los dedos detrás de su espalda

Cori: **se te olvido mi cu...** – fue interrumpida por un gran "**sorpresa" feliz cumpleaños cori ** un letrero se desenrollo de arriba de la puerta del estudio y abajo salieron todos los chicos de inazuma eleven y Japón y todos los compañeros del colegio de cori

Cori: **te acordaste –** comenzó a llorar

**-claro cómo crees que se me olvidaría el cumple de mi mejor amiga-**se abrasan

Endo: **hey y nosotros que ... No estamos pintados**

Tsunami: **cierto felicidades**

Ichinose**: felicidades cori**

Domon: **feliz cumple - ** todos los chicos de inazuma y la gerentes le dan un gran abrazo

Cori:** fiesta en mi casa por mi cumple todos están invitados**

Todos: **siii**

Dylan: **hey no se vale **

Cori:** que cosa **

Erick: **solo los de inazuma te abrazan**

Víctor: **siii nosotros te conocimos antes**

Jonathan chico: **si ya llevamos 1 año con tigo en clase**

Cori: **ok ok ellos son algunos de mis compañeros de mi escuela ok bien bien la esto fue una despedida algo larga así que Sayonara nos vemos en otro capitulo**

Dylan:** si adiós estoy soltero**

Cori: **cállate no te metas**

Dylan: **no...no..no nada que...**


	6. como te fue en el cine segunda parte

**Cori: hola mis queridos lectores espero que el día de hoy se encuentren del lo mejor el día de hoy**

**Naoko: si como tu digas yo espero que se preparen para morir todos los que votaron por la escritura de cori y no la mía –** lo dice limpiando un rifle de calibre350 de un metro de altura

**Cori: na...naoko que...piensas hacer con eso- ** decía la joven algo asstada

**Naoko: venganza-** la sombra de naoko cubrió a cori quien se hiso pequeñita y los ojos de naoko se alargaron y se pusieron rojos-** así que prepárense para pagar ¡ya ha!-** comenzó a dispara hacia arriba

**Cori: no se porque pero esto se me hace conocido el rifle y el grito del ¡ya ha! Mmm... ya se te gusta "EYE SHILDE 21" verdad**

**Naoko: si tienes algún problema con eso porrista de segunda-** la mira con cara diabólica y la voz del coreback más malo del mundo "HYRUMA YOICHY"

Cori: porrista? A ya c piensas que soy Susuna

Naoko: cállate porrista de segunda y ve por **"EYE SHILDE 21" –** mientras comenzaba a dispara

**Cori: si como digas Hiruma –**de sus pies salieron un par de patines de 6 ruedas –**a pero entes los disclaimer son: inazuma eleven no me pertenece a mi es de level-5 **

**2 la idea de meter a "EYE SHILDE 21" no es mía es de -**

**3 este tipo de escritura tampoco me pertenece esta idea salió de MARIPIA**

**Así daré mis disclaimer de todo espero sigan leyendo**

**Naoko: qué esperas porrista de segunda muévete y ver por el mono de cilíndrelo y por su amigo eye shilde 21 pero ya - ** comienza a dispara –**ya haa ¡!-**

**NOTA: YA HA! ES EL GRITO QUE DA EL EQUIPO DE LOS MURCIELAGOS MALVADOS "EYE SILDE 21" ES UNA SERIE DE FOTBAL AMERICANO**

Después del desafortunado accidente de los 3 chocos que llegaron sin aviso alguno a la mansión zaizen los 6 jóvenes se sentaron frente a un gran televisor al ver el siguiente video. En este caso como en el caso anterior al igual que rika *cap. anterior* se veía a una nerviosa haruna

**Haruna: este Ho...hola este...es mí vi...video espero les guste aquí esta**

**E**n la parte trasera se veía a una inusual pareja un par de jóvenes peli morados sentado el joven se veía algo nervioso y la chica se notaba muy emocionada...

**Fuyuppe: genial esto será genial**

**Tobitaka: que ¡!-decía con ojos de plato**

**Fuyuppe: ^u^ porque tienes esa cara?**

**Tobitaka: es que pensé que a ti te daban miedo las películas de terror**

**Fuyuppe: eso aparento porque mi padre no me deja verlas**

**Tobitaka: a ok –**término nerviosísimo

**Fuyuppe: que te pasa ?**

**Tobitaka: es que yo pensé que te daría miedo y me ibas a abrasar...**este comentario provoco que la peli morada se sonrojara tiernamente

**Fuyuppe:** ** y cuál es el problema con eso ?**

**Tobitaka: es que yo...yo...**

**Fuyuppe: dila**

**Tobitaka: le tengo miedo a esas películas ! Ok...** – esto provoco que el joven se sonrojara

**Fuyuppe:** **hay no te preocupes yo te cuido - ** le día mientras le levantaba la barbilla con la mano miraba a los ojos, en ese momento el joven sintió una mágica sensación. Tenía que besa a la chica peli morada de alguna forma.

**A**sí que sin previo aviso el centrocampista cerró los ojos y beso a la chica que tenía enfrente a lo cual solo la joven correspondió muy tiernamente hasta que

**Tobitaka: **** que estoy haciendo ...estoy besando a la hija del entrenador kudo...cuando se entere mi cabeza tendrá precio –**** pensaba el joven ( cori : lectores este tipo de letra que acaban de ver con Tobitaka son los pensamientos de de dicho personaje esto sucede con todos los personajes) el joven de un rápido movimiento se separo de la joven **

**Fuyuppe: que pasa?**

**Tobitaka: cuando tu padre se entre moriré y a ti te encerraran por toda una eternidad y no quiero que pase eso**

**Fuyuppe: y quien te dijo que mi padre se tiene que enterar –** al acabar lo siguió besando hasta que fun se apagaron las luces y comenzó la película haruna se quieto el moño y lo apunto así ella y dijo algo así:

**Esta es Otonashi haruna despidiéndose y daré mi testamento ya que en la próxima 1 y media muera a cuasa de un infarto provocado por esta película así que testamento**

**. no tengo cosas materiales así que me despido de**

**Kido hermano te quiero mucho**

**Chicos del inazuma por favor no dejen que mi hermano mate a mi shiro porfabor deténganlo –**ante tal comentario el alvino solo se sonrojo

**Y en especial a el amor de mi vida shiro fubuki jamás te olvidare**

Volvió a colocarse el moño y empezó la acción , en la parte a fuera se veían a todos los chicos muertos de risa al ver que cada que pasa una escena de terror Tobitaka abrazaba a Fuyuppe y las caras que hacía que Tobitaka mientras haruna y fubuki se besaban sin poner atención a los demás hasta que se escucho un ruido y se vio una sombra saliendo de un árbol .

**Toko: oigan quien será**

**Tsunami: invitaron a alguien más ?**

**Fubuki: no a nadie **

**Rika: querido tengo miedo**

**Ichinose: tranquila que yo te protegeré**

Junto al balcón de la pieza de la chica pelirosa legaba un frondoso árbol fácil de trepar el cual el joven surfista ocupaba cuando quería visitar a su linda novia por la noche. Sabrá dios a qué, pero regresando al tema de ese se escucharon varias voces y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se veían varias sombras tocando en el gran ventana para que se abriese . Los chicos comisaban a asustarse

**Toko: buen día escogí para darles el día libre a los guarda espaldas **

**Haruna: bien hecho**

**Rika: gran idea e Toko**

**Ichinose: no hay tiempo de sarcasmos chicas corran**

**Tsunami y Fubuki: te apoyamos**

**¿?: No corran soy yo .**

**Cori: haaaaa que tal naoko quien será**

**Naoko: no lo c pero cada vez se pones más interesante**

**Cori : siiiiiii **

**Juntas:** **bien como no hay nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus review ok**?

**Sayonara **


	7. ya nos cacharon

Toko: **que pasa quien anda hay ?**

**Ichinose : creo que hay un ladron ... sera mejor que entre al armario**

**Fubuki: si eso esta bien nosotros las protegeremos **

**Haruna: vamos chicas agamosles caso - ** señalando el armario

**Tsunami : **** y haora que aremos - **pensaba el joven surfista

las 3 corrieron acia el armario entrando apresuradamente

**Rika: toko cierra la puerta con llave**

**Toko: no que tal si los chicos quiere regresar **

**Rika : quitate -** decia mientras la empujaba arrebatndole la llave y cerrando -** listo **

**-AFUERA DELARMARIO DE LA JOVEN-**

**Fubuki : etto..como que ya...ya me ...dio miedo- ** tembla el albino mientras una gotita de nerviosismo baja por detras de su cabeza

**Tsunami: tranquilo ...etto... recuerda que hay que proteger a las chicas no ?**

**Ichinose : si por que ellas son los mas importante para nosotros no?**

**todos con un grito de afirmatorio de guerra : ! si ¡**

Pero eso anijos desa parecieron cuando por el balcon de la habitacion de la joveen se esucharon ruidos provenientes de afuera . derrepente por fuera del las ventanas de cristal se vieron unas manos que se pegaron al cristal espantando a los jovenes y haciendolos arrepentirse dela desicion que abian tomado

**Fubuki: tsu..tsunami ya...ya me esta dando miedo**

**Tsunami: no... se as ... mi...miedoso - ** tragando algo de saliba y algo temeroso

**Ichinose : no se asusten hay que mantener la calma y ... - ** las palabras del peli castaño se cortaron al ver que la ventana del balcon se abria a espaldas de fubuki y tsunami y ellos 2 ni en cuenta - ** ¡ CORRER ! - ** dijo el joven emprendiendo la carrera de su vida asi el bendito armario . al ver que esto sucedia los do jovenes se miraron extrañados y al voltear se llevaron la misma sorpresa que su compañero y comensaron a correr en la misma direccion .

**LOS 3 chicos : ¡CHICAS ABRANOS LA PUERTA ! **

**-ADENTRO DEL ARMARIO-**

**TOKO: Rika ves te lo dije abre la puerta pero ya muevete **

**Riika : es que no puedo perdi la llave**

**Haruna: que cosa que isite**

**-AFUERA DEL ARMARIO-**

**L**os tre jovenes de jaron de temblar cuando vieron que porla ventana entraba la peculiar banda naranja de endo y el verde pelo de aki seguida delos pelimorados y finalizando con una peinado color crema y una peli roja .

**Endo : hola chicos**

**Tsunami: miren son ellos**

**Goenji : por que gritantan **

**ichinose: nos es peren son ellos **

**fubuki: por que nos espan tan asi**

**tobitaka: es nuestra bengansa por lo que nos isieron**

**tsunami: ise podria saber lo que les isimos para que nos metieran un suto de ese tamaño**

**Tobitaca preguntele a sus que ridas noviesitas...ademas no se agan bien que sabes si no por que esta aqui ?**

**Endo: que por cierto dode estan esas tres ?**

**ichinse : ciertp donde estan ?**

**Tsunami: diablos en el armario**

**Fubuki : cierto vamos a sacarla**

corren al armario

-**AFUERA DEL ARAMARIO** -

**Fubuki: chicas me escuchan ?**

**Tsunami : lo lamento toko estan hay ? **

no hubo respuesta

**Ichinose: estan ahy rika ?**

**-ADENTRO DEL ARMARIO-**

las chicas se encontraban dormidas pues ya hacia mucho que los esperaban y que por culpa de rika no podian salir ya que esta perdio la llave hata que...

**Tsunami : la boy a derribar**

**Goengi : no espera-** y este saco una tarjeta de credito y en un rapido movimiento abrio la puerta

y ayi se encontraban profundamente dormidas . asi pasaron las horas y los chicos les explicaron lo sucdido los jovenes comprendieron y decidieron dejarlas dormir ya que ser espia es muy cansado sabian . los jovenes recien yegados comensaron a ver los videos que las jovenes abian grabado y hacia pasar uan tarde agradable cuando estas despertaron las lindas parejas expresaron su agradecimiento es asi como termina mi cuento . gracias por leer .

**kori: lo sinto es que esta ves falto mi amiwa asi que no me inspire mucho una disculpapor eso espere mi siguiente fic aver me mandaron un e-mail q di ce "** ola cori esperoeste bien me encanta tus historias pero has pensado en escribir yaoi" umm..** la verdads es que ami no me gusta ni a mi amiga naoko q esta ausente pero ustedes lectores que dicen le gustaria q escribiera yaoi ? bueno de nuevo una diculpa y sayo espero respuestas.**


End file.
